Journey Towards You (Flash)
by Killie159
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots revolving Team Flash, mainly focusing on Caitlin and Barry. 10) Deathstroke takes the Flash down, will he get back up with the help of love?
1. I Just Can't

**A/N 1: Hello again! I know it's been a while since I've been writing some stories... but don't worry I just decided to write this small one shot. It kind of depressed me, but I just kept bothering me so I decided to write. I was reading some different SnowBarry stories and thinking we need more of them. I love their relationship a lot, great chemistry and yada yada. But for now this is what I have. Oh and for those reading The Is Between Us, Not Everyone I have been lagging a lot due to big tests, activities, and sports but I will try my best to have the next chapter up soon hopefully, but maybe could be next month as well. So yeah now on with this one shot.**

 **Music Inspiration: Say Something (A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera), Talking to the Moon (Bruno Mars)**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

 _ **I Just Can't...**_

"Barry... I just can't." says a quiet voice that belongs to the brunette scientist named Caitlin Snow, who was looking down at the man she loved with all her heart, but couldn't seem to say yes to his proposal. But even with amazing speech he gave, she still couldn't look at him. Not after seeing _it_ again.

The said man seemed confused. He swore that their relationship was going great. They've been through so much together: laughter, tears, heartbreaks, broken bones, hugs, kisses. He wanted to spend his whole life intertwined with her, he never wanted to stop being in love with her, but she became so distant now a days. He stood up from his kneeling position "...I thought that..." His green eyes looked into her soul, he hoped that she was kidding, maybe it was a bad dream. _Please let it be a bad dream..._

Caitlin couldn't take the intensity of his stare and resorted to looking at the floor. "Barry, it's not that I don't want to. I do. I really do... but it's just... just not meant to be... it has always been you and Iris a-and..." She finally looks up at him with unshed tears in her eyes sighing "I don't want to keep you away from her. I-if it's meant to be then... it's not meant to be. I'm sorry Barry." She turned and walked out the Cortex.

Barry seemed paralyzed. He couldn't believe what just happened; Caitlin believed that he didn't love her, that he was still in love with Iris. _She doesn't love me_ was the same mantra he kept repeating to himself. He crumbled to the ground, the white diamond ring he was going to give her fell onto the floor, it's beauty teasing him. For the first time in a while, he wept... wept for his breaking heart, knowing that there is no way to heal it.

* * *

Exiting the room, Caitlin felt her legs become heavier as she collapsed in an empty room, tears falling freely as her heart also broke into pieces. She couldn't, wouldn't to break down in front of Barry, knowing that he would do anything in his power to comfort her and confront the one who hurt her it was simply impossible for her not rely on him as they were a couple for two years. She heard him speed off somewhere, she stayed behind for a few minutes not hearing anything outside, she got up and left the building.

As she started walking towards her car, she felt she was being watched so she began to walk faster towards her car but before she got there, a hand was put on her mouth. She began to struggle against the yellow-claded body.

" _If you value your worthless life, then you wouldn't scream Dr. Snow._ "

As she heard the voice, she stopped resisting but froze instantaneously. She remembered that voice. It was the man who haunted Barry's dreams for the longest of time. He took away his mother, and she feared that he will kill her as well.

As if he could read her mind he chuckled at her. " _Don't worry, Ms. Snow. I won't kill you yet, but you will come with me willingly if you like it or not._ " Then he flashed away with her.

* * *

Barry stops at a lake near by STAR Labs thinking that he's messed up something so valuable that Caitlin doesn't want to be married to him but he wouldn't stop fighting for her no matter what. He returns to the lab, finding nothing but a messy cortex with no Caitlin around him what so ever. He flashes around the lab in order to find her but she is nowhere to be found. He then turns towards her desk and finds that the camera was pointing at him and that the screen was on.

 _"Hello Flash."_ That voice. The voice that haunted him since childhood. The bastard who killed his mother and threatened to kill those Barry loved. _Caitlin._ He froze when he saw her. Such beauty that her eyes held when she was happy, but now held fear and surrounded with the redness of her eyes that contrast with the light brown eyes that he loved so much. But the violent vibration of the haunted voice brought him back from his love. _"I see that you have not changed at all from the last time we have fought. Always depended on_ _ **love**_ _to win the violence. But I have news for you"_ as he said that he brought out a kitchen knife that looked similar to the one that was lodged in Nora Allen's chest. Barry's eyes widened with the thought of seeing his girlfriend also facing the same fate just as his mother did.

"What do you want from me?" exclaimed Barry,

A whimper was heard from Caitlin when Reverse Flash laughed manically. _"What I want is you to be dead, but that is something I am quiet sure I may not get. So why not get something else that will kill you very slowly. Watching the woman you love die in front of you."_

Caitlin whimpered out "No, he doesn't love me. You have the wrong woman Thawne." Both men looked down at her, well one of them and the other looking at her through the screen. Barry was shocked. She thought that he didn't love her. "I'm sorry Barry. I can't do this-s I wanted to tell you that it has always been Iris who you are destined to be with, not me. I am just an obstacle getting in the way of your true happiness. I love you Barry."

A malicious laugh stopped the emotional moment. _"I'm sorry to hear that the Flash's heart is being broken already even without me doing anything. Why Ms. Snow, who would have thought that you are so cold."_ Reverse Flash looks up at the helpless Barry Allen and flashes him a malicious grin. _"See that Allen, she truly is one of a kind right? Like in your speech right? Is she truly worth saving her from your worst nightmare? I dare you to find us, but if you don't want to I'll keep her safe and loved. Goodbye now."_ And with that the screen turns black.

* * *

It took him about two hours with the help of Cisco and Felicity in order to find where Caitlin was being held. As soon he found it, he flashed there without his uniform, he didn't care what he was wearing, he needed to get her back no matter what.

 _"Well look who decided to join the party, Ms. Snow."_ Barry turned around eyes widening from what he has seen. His Caitlin in a cage with bruises on her arms and legs. Her eyes: red and puffy full of unshedded tears. She was whimpering, but once she saw Barry all the unshedded tears started streaming down her bruised face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HERE!" yelled Barry.

" _I was simply getting her ready for you. Unless you don't want her anymore."_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

" _I want you dead. Simple as that."_

"What does she have to do with this?" whispered Barry.

" _She is my key to breaking you. And from what I am seeing I think I made a good choice."_ Thawne looked towards her and twistedly grinned.

"This is between us, not her. Please leave her alone." pleaded Barry.

 _"Of course."_ He lets the cage door open and Barry ran toward her unlocking all the chains that held her. He quickly hugged, feeling that this is all a dream. She hugged him back.

"Cait... Cait. Oh my God, I am so sorry." cried Barry quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too Barry. And I'm sorry for all this." cried back Caitlin. She opened her eyes and looked up at Barry. She smiled warmly at him and whispered the one word Barry has wanted to her. _**Yes**_. He looked up smiling at her too. He knew that if she ever doubted him, he'll do anything in order to make it up to her. No matter what. With that he grabbed her and flashed their way out.

* * *

 _ **Two years later**_

The red streak passed through the busy night streets of Central City, zig zagging towards STAR Labs, stopping in front of the statue of a woman with her hands on her hips, with her head held high. Looking at the name _Caitlin Snow_ , the man in red took off his mask and kneeled down next to the statue as he put his hand on the ground tears flowing down his face. When he finally got her back, he beg telling her that what she saw was not the truth that he would never hurt her in anyway, she believed him and finally said yes to him. But like always, life is always unfair.

But after the first month the engagement, he came back home excitedly wanting to see _his_ _fiancee_ , but instead got home to see a bloody mess. He ran to her, holding her close as he can. He took out his cellphone called 9-1-1. All her blood smothering his shirt as he stroke her beautiful brownish-red hair, murmuring incoherently waiting for the police department to arrive. And when they did, he was escorted outside and taken to the police station. He knew who did this to her. The bastard let her go and he didn't even think of the consequences of that action.

For so long he has tried to be strong for everyone, looking like a tough indestructible man that everyone saw him, but in the inside he was broken. He's done everything to keep looking towards the future that now he has on his own without her now.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Was there a reason why I killed her off? Yes I do, I feel that there needs to be a reason on why so yup. The reason I did kill her off was to see how the name** _ **Iris West-Allen**_ **could have happened. That is just my opinion. But like usual, this is fanfiction I could do whatever I want with my stories.**

 **Hopefully if you liked this, just do the usual and right a review to know if I should continue with new one-shots. Or also do a poll that I will put on hopefully soon in order to know what other stories I could create. Also write some suggestions on for this collections. This will not only be orbit around SnowBarry: just because I ship them doesn't mean I don't have respect for different ships, I like other ships as well on the show. So yeah read and review. Thanks for reading! Ciao!**


	2. I Love You The Way You Are

I Love You The Way You Are

* * *

 **A/N 1: Hello Again Readers! It is I, Killie hehehehe. I'm sorry once again, I am procrasinating with my homework for a bit, but it doesn't matter there only notes in a textbokk soooooo I'm good. Either way I got a new one-shot! So this is now a happy AU SnowBarry one-shot kind of short too compared to the other one. So let me shut up and let you read it.**

 **Music Inspiration: Sweet Dreams (Beyonce), A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Being in a relationship with a notorious villain who is very well known to be violent among the CCPD is kind of difficult for Caitlin Snow, never know when he is returning or even if he is even going return. But that never stopped her from still staying up at night waiting to hear the swoosh sound he makes when he gets home, covered in bruises as usual... Despite him being a villain, doesn't mean that he'll treat her as if she is one of his victims, he treats her like she is the queen and he is her servant willing to do anything for her. Even if it means going to hell and back for her (his words, not hers).

* * *

Being in a relationship with a doctor who helps the people that usually end up being your victims is kind of difficult for Barry Allen or also known as Zoom. But this never stopped him from loving her, showering her with the most precious case of love towards her. He tries to spoil her with whatever she wants (even if it is expensive, he'll find a way to get it for her), surprising her at her work with a lunch reservation at her favorite restaurant. He loved her with all his heart and doesn't want her to get in danger when it comes the night job he has, he's also careful with her when she's on her job. (Let's just say these people may be hurt, but they are quite violent towards the doctors when they are trying to get away from them). Even if she is her doctor when it comes to his job, he is her doctor when it comes to her job. And that's what he loves about her.

* * *

One night at their apartment, Caitlin was sitting on the love seat closest to the door drinking a glass of cold water watching tv and also waiting for Zoom to get home. As she sighs and gets up to refill her cup, she hears the whoosh that usually comes from her boyfriend, so instead of going to refill her cup, she turns to face him. She smiles as he took off the mask and gets on her toes to kiss him innocently on the lips. As she pulls away she is relieved that for once he is not covered with bruises and cuts. So instead, she bear hugs him tightly and he reciprocates as well.

He hugged her back, sighing contently as he held her close to him. Even if he has his mask on, he always remembers his girlfriend. His soulmate. And that night, he wanted to make her his permanently. As he pulled away from her, he zoomed to the bedroom leaving her confused and cold, not having his arms around her to make her warm. But after a few seconds after, he was on his knee with a beautiful ring held out towards her. Such beauty that that small artifact held, she was surprised and didn't hear his speech. She knew what she wanted. Even before letting him finish, she jumped on him saying yes repeatedly and loudly. Even then, he didn't care how loud she was saying it, he was just happy that she said yes.

* * *

 **A/N #2: AWWW finally a happy one right! I feel like the happy ones are a lot easier to do either way. But either way, this is done and yeah. Next one will be out in like these two weeks or maybe even later cause I have my SAT in two weeks and I have been studying it for a while, but also my school just started the lacrosse season, so I am also in that and top it off with three AP/Honor classes, but overall 7 classes in total... but even with that I still wanted to write this little thing for those who enjoyed it. Do your thing (read and review) and thanks for reading! Ciao!**


	3. HomeCo or Note?

HomeCo Or Not?

 **A/N #1: Hello guys I am back for another Flash one shot, but this is not revolving around Snowbarry, but there will be a hints of them (I'm sorry I am very tempted to do so...). But other than that, this is high school AU and the focused couple will be *drum roll please*** **Iris and Eddie!** **Even if I am a Snowbarry fan, I also love the relationship that Iris and Eddie had in season 1, they were as cute as wolf puppies (and I love wolf puppies). But other than that... let's start off with this story.**

 **LINE**

"So Homecoming is right around the corner, are you going or not?" came the voice of her bestfriend/brother, Barry Allen.

The beautiful mocha skinned girl looked up from her laptop closing it quickly to hide the blog she was writing away from Barry's eyesight. She looked straight into his green eyes and smiled at him shaking her head exclaiming "Why go if I'm single? I don't want to be the third wheel at the dance while you're with Caitlin!"

"Come on Iris! Cait won't mind having you as our third wheel."

Iris looks at Barry with wide eyes "Barry I don't want to see you to go make out at a corner again. The first time I thought it was cute... but after that I was scared that you'd do her there with everyone around. Especially when you guys have your dates at home. Dad would kill you both if he ever catches you two at the 'heat of the moment'."

Barry's face seemed to look like a tomato after remembering the number of times that Iris caught them together locking lips and many close calls they had when Joe gets home from work. "Don't judge me."

Iris rolls her eyes smiling and shakes her head at him.

Barry clears his throat and straightens up knocking his shoulder with her. "So going back to our discussion. Are you going to Homecoming or not? 'Cause if you are, then I'll tell _Eddie_ that you are and he'll grow some balls and ask you."

As she heard the name of her crush, she whipped her head towards her best friend. Said person just playfully raises his eyebrow, with a mischievous smirk on his face. She narrows her dark brown eyes at him practically glaring at him, "Who told you?"

On the other hand, Barry didn't seem to be affected by the glare that Iris was sending him, but focused his eyes over her shoulder seeing his girlfriend waving him to her with a sweet smile on her face. As he gets up, he gives Iris a "innocent" smile answering her question "No one did, but I heard from little birdy that he also likes you too."

 **LINE**

"So _Eddie_ are you going to Homecoming with anyone?" asked Barry in their sixth period, U.S. History. Said person glares at Barry with his sky blue eyes, but his mouth betrays him and mumbles a "no." Barry looks up from from his notebook and smirks at Eddie.

"Wipe that smirk of yours off your face, Allen, before I knock it off you."

"Please, _Thawne_. I know you wouldn't do a thing to me. But honestly are you going to ask Iris or not? Homecoming is literally next Saturday."

Eddie sighs putting his hands on his face. "I don't know, what if she doesn't like me... what if she likes someone else. What if her dad tries to kill when I ask her? What if she says yes, then ditches me to dance with someone else? What if-"

"What if I told you two gentlemen that if don't be quiet I will report you two to the office?" Both boys looked up at their history teacher, Mr. Gabriel, who's raising an impatient eyebrow at them.

 **LINE**

 _After School_

The noises of paper, pens, and other things were dropped in front of Eddie. He looked up meeting the nerdy couple, Barry and Caitlin. Knowing both of them for a very long time, he found it scary that both of them had a serious look on their faces and that they were next to each other (whenever they are together they are always smiling). And behind them was Cisco Ramon, Caitlin's Best Friend, who seems to be carrying tools and some scraps of metal with the stack of paper that was brought, and he seemed to be that only one with a big smile on his face.

Eddie was the first one to break the silence "Umm... hi guys... what are you doing here?"

Caitlin answered "We are here to help you ask you girlfriend to homecoming."

"Girlfriend?" "Do you want me to scream it out loud?"

"No, I mean we are not dating or anything. But w-why are you helping me ask Iris 'cause I can do it myself and why is Cisco holding tools?"

Barry stepped in "We decided that we will help you ask Iris to homecoming."

"And you two can finally be couple." added Cisco, who still seemed to be smiling widely.

Eddie looked at the three, and finally sighing "Fine."

Caitlin squealed and got all the things and started telling the guys their parts for this to work.

 **LINE**

 _Next Day_

Iris walked into school and looked around for Barry. He told her that he was coming to school early because Caitlin and him had to get ready for an AP Chemistry test, but she asked Cisco about the test he told her that he got to school early to probably have an early make out session with Caitlin. Iris didn't even want to ask Caitlin why Barry left home early.

She stopped at her locker but noticed something different, there were people looking at the end of the hallway mumbling about something. She looked towards where everyone else were looking and saw four people: Barry, Cisco, and Cailtin grinning widely, but the last person caught her attention, Eddie. He seemed to be nervous about something and she wanted to know badly.

She walked up to them keeping her eyes on Eddie. "So, you three told me that you guys were going to study for a Chem test correct?"

Barry looked at Eddie (who seemed to be ogling over Iris), smirking. "Yes, we did study for a bit, but then we decided to help Eddie with something a bit more important. Isn't that right Eddie?"

Eddie looked at Iris ignoring Barry once again, nodding dumbly.

"Okay..." and with that Iris turned around about to walk away as a hand wrapped around her wrist gently turning her towards the owner of the hand. She looked straight into the eyes of Eddie.

"Actually... what they said was not true. Ummm... they helped me with something important... well to me it is a-and w-well uhhh... I-I was wondering if y-you go to homecoming with me?" And an awkward smile on his face.

Iris ignored that smile but reflected it with her own, nodding her head. "Yeah I'll go with you, Eddie."

Both smiled and started chuckling giving each other a hug. With everyone around them, clapping and cheering, it seemed perfect for them.

While those two were in the middle of their embrace, the other three seemed to be disappointed all their work that they planned seemed to go down the drain.

Caitlin turned to look at her boyfriend and best friend. "We worked our asses off in order to make it 'special' as he said he wanted to be. I wasted about $100 worth of lights that were supposed to light this hallway up... I got two hours of sleep because of him. I am going to kill him."

The other two nodded their heads. "Ditto."

 **LINE**

 **A/N #2: Yay! That is finally done! I'm sorry for the ending I couldn't really think of anothe way to end it. But seriously, season 1: Eddie's and Iris' relationship was something I really thought was cute as frick, they seemed to in love with each other and the fact that Eddie basically killed himself to get rid of Eobard Thawne and protecting Iris from him was really sweet. I nearly (okay maybe I did cry) when Iris told Eddie that he was her hero, like no joke. So yeap, this was this hopefully you guys enjoyed it and Read and Review! Bye Bye!**


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

What Are You Doing Here?

 **A/N 1: It's been a while since I updated and added a chapter to this story, so here I am with a new one. Basically this just came out of no where and I decided to write it out hopefully it makes some sense. Oh yeah this will include only one character of Arrow (you'll literally know it's the first words) and mentions of other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

* * *

Felicity Smoak is known to be not much of a drinker, but when she does want to drink she could get herself wasted in a really short time. Maybe that's why she isn't much of a drinker in the first place. But either way, why she is at a bar in the first place? Well after a long day of work and dealing with Team Arrow's missions, she needed to get out of there. And now after driving for ten minutes, she ended up going to a bar.

Entering the bar, she looked around at the gothic decor. Despite being a bar, the walls were covered by black with neon green and pink lights shining like miniature stars twinkling, the tables covered by violet felt matching the seats. She smiled at the atmosphere, beautiful despite the gothic vibe. She walked toward the bar area and ordered a brandy cocktail with a bit of ice; as she waited for it she let her eyes once again roam about the room.

She then spotted a certain male who was intrigued in something about his phone grinning as he is typing something. Seeing him stop, she thought that he was reading something maybe a message that he received and started typing once again.

Felicity let her eyes look at the male. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, good looking considering the clothes he's wearing: a dark leather sweater covering a dark red polo, his dark jeans, and the red converse he's wearing. She looked at his hair, dark and messy. And that grin he has that show off his clean white teeth...

Felicity's eyes widen as she finally recognized who the guy she's been checking out.

Before she went to greet him loudly, she saw him turn his attention to the door opening and a female going into the bar. As Felicity squinted to see who the other woman, all she saw was that she was wearing a strapless, black knee high dress with black stilletos with her light curled brown hair let down to cover her sort of exposed chest.

He got up and walked toward the other woman hugging her tightly and kiss her with passion after he let her go. He smirked as he let his hands go a little lower, but grimaced in pain the woman stepped on his toes. Then, took her hand and walked toward the bar area where Felicity is.

Even though she told her body to go run away, her body didn't respond and just stood there.

As the couple got closer, she just turned her seat facing the collection of drinks on the shelves. She hears the woman giggle and the man chuckling as they got next to her.

"Could I get two Caramel Apple Martinis with ice?" said the man. The bartender nods his head and starts making the drinks. The couple just stood there next to Felicity not caring if anyone saw their PDAs. But Felicity was not known to be quiet was starting to lose it as Barry once again let his hands wander toward her backside, she cleared her throat which caught the attention of the couple, who turned to her.

Their facial expressions was something she never wanted to ever forget. Both let go of each other as Barry covered Caitlin's chest with his jacket and stood behind Barry as he put his hands out as if he was going to karate chop someone. Felicity started laughing out loud as she saw them, but stopped as she hit Barry's arm.

"What the hell are two doing here in Star City? And what is Caitlin wearing?" exclaimed Felicity.

Caitlin pulled the jacket closer to her chest and answered for both of them stuttering, "W-w-well, we wanted to spend time together away from everyone and we decided t-t-to you know come here."

Barry continued for her, "Yeah, we just wanted to find someplace where we could be free to act like an actual couple without anyone disturbing us. I just never thought that I'd be seeing you here."

Felicity raised her eyebrow as she heard Barry's last comment.

Barry's eyes widen as he heard himself speak. "I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean like just me and Cait. I didn't mean I didn't want to see you. I do, but I could come visit you some other time." He ended lamely with a nervous smile.

Felicity smiled as she saw the couple. "But that doesn't answer my second question. Why is Caitlin wearing _that_?" pointing at the skimpy dress said person is wearing.

Barry's nervous smile turned into a mischievious one as he picked up the drinks, "Well, me and Cait have some celebrating to do later on in the hotel nearby,"

Felicity's eyes widened for what seems to be the millionth time this day at his answer. She hesitantly asked what kind of celebration they are having.

But what he had to say now made her happy to her, "Cait."

Caitlin showed Felicity the beautiful 14k white gold vintage diamond & sapphire engagement ring.

Felicity took her hand and smiled sweetly at the couple and attacking them with a big bear hug. "Congrats, you two!"

* * *

 **A/N 2: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one shot, I know I loved it. I hope I could get some prompts. If I get more prompts it gets easier to make more one shots and the faster I could update this story. So please read and review to show me that people actually like this and you could also send any prompts by PM or just a review. But other than that enjoy the rest of the summer!**

 **~Killie159**


	5. Buenos Dias, Mi Dulcecito

Buenos Dias, Mi Dulcecito

 **A/N 1: I am happy to know that people liked the last one shot. I'm not going to lie, I loved that one too. It was pretty ridiculous. OMG I am so happy that I got over 1,000 views that makes me so happy (squeals like an idiot)! So I have brought another one already and here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

The young light brown haired scientist laid in bed comfortably sighing contently snuggling her purple blanket that was wrapped around her. These were the moments she cherished in her life; moving to a penthouse close to the coast was the best choice they had had since forever. She felt her blanket being tugged away from her and she didn't want to be exposed to the coast breeze coming from the open window, so she held her end of the blanket tightly. Her husband of five years, who was also tugging the other side of the blanket, gave up on pulling and ended up putting an arm around her pulling her closer to him. A smile spread on her lips, feeling happy with his arm around her.

She turned to face him, without opening her eyes, and put her hand on his cheek feeling a bit of stubble. She felt her husband's face rubbing her hand and kissing her palm, as he lightly squeezed her waist. There were small footsteps getting closer to their room, so they needed to be up soon. As much as they wanted to stay in their room, they knew whose footsteps were these very well. A small head peaked from the doorway. There stood four year old, Henry Edward Allen, wearing his red onesie that has the flash emblem on it that Joe gave him for Christmas. He was basically an mini-version of his father, with the pale peach skin and light brownish-reddish hair of his mother and the striking green eyes of his father.

The mother, Caitlin Allen, looked at her son with a smile and spreading her arms as a sign for Henry to run and hug her. As he did, she pulled him into the bed with her husband, Barry Allen, snuggling him under the blanket.

 _'Maybe I'll get out of bed later.'_ Though Caitlin as she snuggled with her two boys.

* * *

 **A/N 2: I know this is pretty short, but don't worry I'll post another one sometime today or tomorrow. It'll be longer than this that's for sure! Until then, just read and review.**


	6. Beach Time!

Beach Time

 **A/N 1: I know I said I was going to upload another chapter yesterday and the day before, but there was like a fair near where I live and we went there. I saw some of my friends there and I got some delicious kettle corn.**

 **A/N 2: Oh another reason why I didn't upload another one shot is cause I had one already written but I didn't like the way it came out so I made this one instead the other one will be up in soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I ever do, Snowbarry would have happened and Eddie wouldn't have died so Iris could have had her happy ending with him.**

* * *

With the remote in his hand, Barry kept clicking to find a decent show to watch but couldn't find anything to watch. Only wearing his sweatpants, he put a pillow on his face sighing with boredom as he waited for someone to come and at least entertain him because at this time, he is bored out of his mind.

 _"The ward of Wayne Industries CEO Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson is engaged! Grayson proposed to his future wife in front of a crowd while during a speech in city hall yesterday..."_

~Click~

 _"The Flash has a new partner! And there are pictures taken everywhere in Central City..."_

~Click~

"You know, the more you sit there and do nothing, the less time we have to go out to the beach so Henry and Swift could go jump in the water."

Smiling at the female voice, Barry looks up to see his beautiful wife standing in the doorway of their bathroom with her arms crossed while wearing a pale orange robe. Sighing quietly, Barry stood up walking to his wife in anticipating strides with a small grin plastered on his face. He places his hands on her small waist leaning in to give her a passionate kiss trying to change her mind and to entertain him in bed.

But... she had other plans.

Pulling away from Barry, Caitlin smiled away and walked toward the door to find her son and their German Shepard that was heard scratching around the floor around the house. Before she left the room, she turned to her husband with a grin that always makes Barry curious on what she is going to do.

"I want you ready in less than twenty minutes, Barry."

Barry sighed as he lazily walked to the bathroom to get his and her sandals that were left there. As well as the sunscreen that is needed to be put on not only Henry _but_ as well on Swift. Sometimes he wonders why he loves her so much, but then he realizes that she is just perfect the way she is.

* * *

Waiting outside in the sunny California coast, Barry sits on the sand with his son and dog building a sun castle (or at least not letting Swift sit on top of castle becoming her chair instead and Barry having to throw her favorite ball away and into the water). He was concentrating so hard on making a perfect sand castle that didn't end up as a dog seat that he didn't see a shadow over them. His son stopped building to look up at the person behind him and smiling the same smile that Caitlin has and Swift starts to bark happily and runs toward behind Barry.

Noticing that everyone else stopped, he looked up and his eyes widened with surprise. In front of him was a picture that he only has in his head (not that he ever admitted to anyone); his wife was in a black two piece bikini showing off her chest and the underwear showing off her toned legs.

He probably was looking at her for a while, his son started tugging his arm pointing at the water wanting to go in there. He turned to his son and smiled at him. He got up and ran with him to the water with their dog, not before he whispered to his wife, "You better wear that when we get home."

His reply was a seductive smile, a chaste kiss on the lips, and a wink as she walked toward her towel under the umbrella.


	7. Punching Bag

Punching Bag

 **A/N 1: I have a new one shot once again! What gave me the inspiration to this one was a conversation that I have had with my cousin and my friend (separately) and I know them very well to know that both of them are jealous types and then I thought 'Wow I should right a one-shot about this! So here it is!**

 **A/N 2: Also, there will be a character here that is not mine, but is part of the DC Universe, so for those who know him you'll probably know why. If not he is known to be a playboy and a player, after his mentor. But I love his character either way! So once again, Let's continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

* * *

 _'_ _Left Hand, Left Hand, Right Hand, Duck. Repeat_ _.'_ was the mantra that Barry Allen or also known as the red streak of Central City, The Flash had had in his mind as he was punching the sand bag hung on the ceiling for the past hour and a half as he remembered on the reason why he was doing this in the first place.

* * *

 _Standing behind the crowd surrounding his fiancee, he irately scowled at the view he was looking at. A young man of black hair with icy blue eyes filled with a certain arrogance and cockiness with noticeable bulging muscles under his black polo and dark navy jeans was smirking flirtatiously at a focused Caitlin, who explained (or rather argued) to Cisco, Joe, Iris, and Wally about the sciences behind a person being able to create black holes that go to different dimensions and how it is not possible. But the young man kept countering about how not everything is impossible._

 _"But if you see Dr. Snow, yes you are correct. It is rare to see a large star as it collapse on itself to become a black hole. But you must understand that the reason because of this, it is in our earth and it follows_ _ **our**_ _gravitational force which is stronger than the one outer space and anything could happen after that." said the young man, who was still smirking at her as continuous way for her to continue her argument._

 _Caitlin rolled her eyes in frustration and pinched her nose. Shaking her head, she glared at the young man. "Listen Richard Grayson, I understand that Bruce sent you here to tell us about your situation that is happening in Gotham. So let me explain what_ _ **I**_ _know, then you could comment, 'kay."_

 _The man 'Richard', opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the doctor, who crossed her arms under her chest making them push up. "I swear, how are you a detective, if you have the knowledge of a scientist?"_

 _The doctor's fiancee noticed as Richard's eyes wandered at her chest Barry's anger grew instantaneously as he was about to walk up to Richard and push him to a wall, but before he did so he saw Iris' eyes on him. Without any words, he knew what she was trying to say:_ _ **DO NOT DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET!**_

 _So he stayed back and continued to glare at the other man. And if looks could kill, Barry would have killed him forty times over._

* * *

That whole thing did bother him, but what bothered him that most was how easily Caitlin was able to talk to him as if they were best friends (and they were when they were toddlers later on). How he flirted and how she did as well without even noticing him or the others in the room. Yes that bothered him, but not as much as when Richard left the Lab.

* * *

 _As everyone disbanded into what they needed to be: Wally going on patrol around Central City, Cisco left to his lab area, Joe was needed back at the station. So it just left Barry, Caitlin, Richard and Iris in the cortex in front of the main screen. No more arguing, but two best friends catching up._

 _"So, the nerdiest pig-tailed girl became the leading scientist who is getting married to a superhero? Quite the catch eh, Caitykins?"_

 _Caitlin smiled the smile that always makes Barry's knees wobble and butterflies appear in his stomach, but right that moment, he was ready to pounce. He felt a hand on his forearm that stopped him from doing anything. He turned to see the owner of the hand and it was Iris who was looking at him with worry in her dark chocolate eyes._

 _"You okay, Bar?"_

 _Barry sighed as he looked at his fiancee and her bestie discussing quietly that led her to giggle and put her soft pale hand on top of his bigger hand._

 _"I don't know. I'm just... I don't know..."_

 _Iris' eyes soften as he became quiet and avoided her eyes and the scene that is happening behind them. She was interrupted as she heard Richard say that he was leaving and gave Caitlin a kiss on the cheek that was close to the corner of her lips._

* * *

He knew what he was doing was not the best choice to do, but there was no other way to vent out his anger and jealousy. He feared that he would attack someone verbally and feared the most that that someone would be Caitlin. He didn't want to hurt her; he loved her so much that he didn't want to endanger their relationship with his petty jealousy. So he decided to isolate himself from everyone and took his inner feelings out at the innocent punching bag (which was about to fall out the ceiling).

He was so concentrated with himself that he didn't notice that his fiancee came to the room and looked at him with some worry in her eyes and face, waiting for him to stop and notice her.

After five minutes of nonstop punching, Caitlin called his name making him stop and look at her. The emotions that were in his eyes made her feel bad for leaving alone and catching up with Richard. She went up to him cautiously and apologized for everything that she should have acknowledged him as well and not make him upset that she left him.

Barry knew better than to be upset with her. He could never be upset with her and they both that. So what he ended up saying was something that Caitlin was able to sympathize with. "I know that you have friends from other places and that you want to catch up from the opposite gender. But it seemed that he wanted to you know, _**catch**_ up in another way. But that might just be me thinking it. I'm sorry that I was acting like an idiot. You know I wouldn't want to jeopardize us. I love you too much to let anything happen to us."

Caitlin looked up into his emerald green eyes and smiled at him expressing all the love and other good feelings directed to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss that says all is okay between them.

* * *

 **A/N 3: TA-TAH! Hopefully this longer one was worth the small wait! So enjoy and you know the drill! Favorite, Follow, Review! I'll see you later!**

 **~Killie159**


	8. Play Time!

Play Time!

 **A/N 1: My apologies for not adding a new one shot in for a bit, I was busy with life (aka watching some basketball highlights from 2015-16 season and preparing for school and practicing for lacrosse). I was also trying to make a one shot but I couldn't really find how to start it but I decided to do this one, so I hope you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Flash, only a poster in my room.**

* * *

Typing away in her laptop, Iris West smiles dearly at her screen as she finishes her research for her new news report that she needs to show her boss in two days. But she stops typing as she hears the door bell ring. Looking at the door, she furrows her eyebrows wondering who would be outside at 7 p.m. on a Tuesday night. Before she got up to open the door, she sees her younger brother, Wally, running to the door opening it revealing two adults and three children. He tells them to come in and get settled in as the three children run into the couch in the living room and jump on it. Figuring out who the voices of the kids are, iris happily sighs and got up walking into the living room to see everyone.

The two older boys look up as they see their aunt in her regular night attire (Eddie's old CCPD shirt and some regular pajama pants barefooted) smiling at them opening her arms as a gesture to hug her. The two boys jump off the couch flashing their way to her nearly dropping her onto the floor.

Their mother, the light brown scientist Caitlin Allen, lightly scolded them reminding not to use their speed without their dad around, while holding 2-year-old Marcia Nora Allen, who's the mirror image of her mother, as she is clinging on her mother's shoulder as if she is going to abandon her. The oldest son, 8-year-old Henry Edward Allen, countered his mother's warning.

"But mom, Uncle Wally is a speedster too! Can we use our speed with him?"

His younger brother, who has the the eyes of his mother and his father's hair and skin, nodded as well. Using the puppy eyes that melt his parents' hearts to his advantage he tried to persuade his parents. "Pwease mama?"

But this time it didn't work on them, as his father, Barry Allen, kneels down in front of his younger son ruffling his hair with a soft smile on his face. "Sorry Rich. But I don't want anyone to get hurt. So as a big brother you have to take care of little Marcia from getting hurt with anything while she is walking."

Richard Joseph Allen, the second oldest at the age of 4, pouted and crossed his arms together but nodded either way. He looked up at his mother trying to change her minds. She shook her head with a small smile, looking at her watch she gasps and tells Barry that they're going to be late for their reservation, she gently gave Marcia to Iris and gave her children all a soft kiss on the forehead. Barry copied his wife's actions.

* * *

"Uncle Wally, can I have some chocolate?" asked Richard, who stood in front of his uncle, while said uncle was just texting on his phone not paying attention. Approving his question, Wally walks to the kitchen with Richard on his tail almost skipping happily. Looking through cabinets, Wally took out two Hersey candy bars giving them to the little boy; what he didn't notice was the type of smile he had. It sure didn't look like a 'thank you' smile, more like mischievous.

As his oblivious uncle returned looking at his phone, young Richard walked up to his older brother giving him one of the bars nodding. Henry on the other hand had a smirk on his face looking at the sad little two year old who was placed on the couch as she kept staring at the door wanting her mama to come back. All of a sudden, she started wailing with a concern Iris running towards the mini-Caitlin.

Kneeling in front of the little girl, Iris asked her what is wrong. Her answer was just some incoherent mumbling and more wailing. Iris took the girl into her arms whispering comforting words bobbing her, but nothing didn't stopped her crying.

She felt a large wind picking up behind her as she sees her two nephews flashing around the house bumping into everything dropping everything onto the ground.

Her chocolate eyes widened as she took in the room. "WALLY!"

Said person as well flashes into the room wondering what his sister wants. He looks up at the mess eyes widening as well. He turns to his sister, who looked furious as she picked up two empty candy wrappers glaring at him and still carrying the whimpering Marcia.

Wally sheepishly smiles at her while rubbing his head. "I could explain."

Iris growled, "Then explain."

"I gave them some chocolate."

Iris raised her delicate eyes brows, as of saying, "No shit, Sherlock."

"Why though? Caitlin said don't give them chocolate to them because they are kids and get hyper but it's even worse. They ARE SPEEDSTERS!?"

"I do too!"

"Exactly! Now you need to catch them, before they break anything else!"

"But-"

"No buts, this is your fault and you need to get them before the break anything else."

"Fine."

Wally then flashes around the house looking for his nephews, but couldn't find them anywhere.

Unknowingly he didn't see two boys opening the door of the bathroom.

* * *

"Now where could they be?" asks Wally to himself.

He hears giggling from somewhere near by and turns around for any movement. There is no movement seen, but that doesn't mean he's alone. So he silently flashes toward the location of the noise and looks around looking into light brown eyes of Richard. He goes towards him trying to catch him, but only caught air. He blinked his eyes looking into his empty arms, he hears the giggling once again to only look into green eyes and a familiar smirk on Henry's face. He childishly put his hands on both sides of his face and stuck out his tongue, flashing away.

Wally growled frustrated, but flashed after them.

* * *

"Come on sweetie. Can you stop crying for Aunty Iris, please?"

Mumbling once again incoherently, Marcia looked up to her aunt with watery eyes shaking her small head and pointing at the door.

"You want your mama?"

Nodding her head, Marcia cleans her face with her small hands looking at something behind Iris. Noticing that, Iris as well does the same thing seeing Henry and Richard flashing as Wally is behind them. Wally stops next to Iris out of breath his hands on his knees.

"How do they still have energy!"

"Candy does a thing or two to kids." answered a smug looking Henry with his arms crossed, while Richard whose behind Henry, giggling at his uncle. "Especially if they are speedsters."

"How about we call a truce?"

Richard stopped giggling, and smiled a fake smile. "How about NOPE!"

And with that the kids started flashing once again. Iris sighed out, but looked at her niece giggling, at her brothers and her uncle. Iris smiled at her niece finally smiling again. Little Marcia started pushing Iris' arms as a sign to put her down. Iris put her down. Marcia started walking toward the couch to sit and looking around to the wind and her brothers and uncle as they flashed around and around and around.

Giving up, Wally landed in front of the couch collapsing and groaning. His two nephews stopped in front of him with a smirk on their faces. The oldest of the two crouched in front of Wally.

"I told you. You can never catch us with your speed even without being hyper!"

Wally looked up at him with a confused face. "What do you mean by that?"

Richard then spoke. "Candy doesn't make us hipper! Papa saids that we are faster to you!"

Wally scoffed. "He's just lying to you to make you feel better."

"Stop lying. You're old that's why you can't run faster than us."

"WHAT! But your dad older than me! How does that make any sense?"

"He is just better than you."

Wally sighed giving up his argument. "Just help me clean up your mess. Your parents are on their way here. And I don't want _my_ dad to yell at me because for your faults."

The two boys nodded their heads and flashed around the house picking up all the mess they made, while Marcia got off the couch and walked around giggling at her brothers, picking up a piece of chocolate putting it in her mouth.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Hopefully you enjoyed this one cause I know I did. Also, the name Marcia roughly translates to Speed in Italian.**


	9. Fight

Fight

 **A/N 1: Hey It's been a bit of time since I have made a one shot for this! So I thought I might at least one for now before school starts in like two days (on Monday!). Ugh I am not excited to be a senior in high school honestly but what can I say, it's just part of life right! So for now I have this written. I apologize for how poorly written this one might be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them. Maybe one day I will!**

* * *

"I want to learn how to fight" was what made Barry stop punching the punching bag*. Turning around, he faced his girlfriend who had a determined expression on her face with her arms stubbornly crossed on her chest. Barry looked at her with a confused expression with the obvious question that was verbalized, while removing the punching gloves off.

"Why do you want to learn to fight?"

Caitlin walked towards him with her arms still crossed and stood face to face (or at least her face to his chest) looking up with that determined look. "I want to fight because I want to learn how to protect _myself_."

Raising his eyebrow, he smiled sweetly at her wrapping his arms around her. He knew she was a fighter in a metaphorical way, but she never really seemed like a person who would be a fighter in a more physical way. He chuckled and grinned at the thought of seeing a sweaty Caitlin in a sports bra and yoga pants, but that thought cleared away when he felt said person pull away from him. He became a bit worried and confused when she did so.

"I will tell you once again. I. Want. To. Learn. How. To. Fight." repeated Caitlin, with the same determined expression, but her eyes said a different story.

Sighing, Barry threw the gloves on the floor and stared with the same expression as his girlfriend. He repeated his question once again. "Why do you want to fight?"

"I want to learn how to protect myself when you're not around."

Barry's eyes softened when he saw her eyes looked down to the discarded gloves, she wanted to be independent. But he couldn't help and think that maybe she wants to be on her own without him. "But Cait, I will always be around you."

"Not always. Not when you're on missions."

"I could simply flash back here in less than a second even before anything would happen to you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

Knowing that she lost the argument once again, she nodded with a small smile on her lips. She walked towards him and put her face on his chest, while his arms wrapped around her tightly. She's just happy to know that he is not willing to leave her defenseless and that he-

"God, I love you so much Caitlin Snow."

And he loves her.

Her smiled grew exponentially when she heard his previous statement.

"I love you too, Barry Allen."

* * *

 ***Honestly, I think that if Barry didn't have his powers, that he would at least some sort of training in hand to hand combat.**

 **A/N 2: Here you go short and somewhat sweet. I hope you weren't disappointed with it! And I'll try to update sometime, but for now The End. Until next time!**

 **~Killie159**


	10. My Demons

**My Demons**

 **A/N 1: It's been a while since I've made a one shot for this! But because I have nothing to do on a Friday night, I decided to make this. This one was inspired by the song** _ **My Demons**_ **by Starset. It's a good song, you should listen to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them! Like seriously, I don't.**

* * *

"You are pathetic, Flash. You think you will win against me by playing with my emotions, when I could easily defeat you with that?" chuckles the mercenary holding his rifle gun while walking towards the fallen hero. "You don't know anything about me, while I know everything about you Barry Allen. I know your likes, dislikes, your strengths and weaknesses."

Barry helplessly stayed on the ground his body felt like it was lead with all the bruises and scratches that he has. He couldn't move at all. He heard _his_ footsteps getting closer to him and the safety of a sniper rifle, he felt the mouth of the weapon on the back of his head. He closed his eyes waiting for the gun to go off and the promethium bullet to shatter his brain, but instead was hit in the head with the mouth of the gun. He was on the verge of blacking out when he heard the familiar wind that an arrow makes when it is being shot, it hit the rifle away from Deathstroke* the Terminator's hand and thrown across the room. The thing Barry heard was Green Arrow yelling at Black Canary* to get Flash out of here.

It has been about two days later when Barry Allen woke up with a familiar scene, a rough bed under him supporting him, a soft pillow on his head, a number of wires all on his chest, and a terrible pain in the back of his head. He couldn't believe that he had lost and was almost killed.

' _Because Flash, your weakness is that pathetic heart of yours. Feelings are always a weakness._ '

Deathstroke's words repeated in his mind, his love for his girlfriend and friends got in the way of being a hero. Sometimes he wonders how Batman does it, how he is able to defeat the bad guys without his feelings interfering. He tried to quickly look around but his neck didn't like the movement he attempted to do, ending up groaning loudly in pain.

The clanks of heels were heard from outside the room and were getting closer. He slowly moved his head to the direction of the door and met the soft, worried brown eyes of his doctor/girlfriend Caitlin Snow. She walked up to his bed, sitting and grabbing onto his hands bringing them to her heart.

"Thank God, you're okay. You had me worried, Barry." whispered Caitlin.

Barry looked at her with conflicting emotions; he wanted to smile at the comfort of her presence while he wanted to rip all the wires off of him and hunt down the mercenary who put him in the bed in the first place. He chose the latter; he sat up quickly ignoring the pain and Caitlin's voice telling him to lay back down. Getting up from the bed, he walked toward his uniform and was about to take off his shirt, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his left arm.

"Barry... What's wrong? Talk to me."

Barry sighed and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, Cait. I just need to think out this plan to catch Deathstroke."

Caitlin moved her hand from his arm to his left cheek. "That's not it Barry. A relationship needs communication, so talk to me Barry."

The hero sighed once again. "Deathstroke said that the only reason why I can't beat him was that emotions are a weakness; I couldn't beat him because he threatened to hurt my loved ones." He lowered his head for he didn't want to see the sad brown eyes of his beloved doctor. "I failed because I let my emotions get in the way and nearly got me killed."

"You don't always have to win Barry. You need to plan everything out carefully, you don't have to do this alone. You have the whole team to help you," she then puts her other hand where his heart is. "I am here to help you too, Barr."

In the first time since Barry woke up, he looked into her hazel brown eyes with love and smiled at her. "What would I do without you, Dr. Snow?"

She smiled lovingly at him, and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. "Dunno. But I'm glad I'm here."

He replies with a kiss of his own.

* * *

 ***In my opinion, if there is a villain who can take down the Flash who doesn't have powers it has to be Deathstroke (I know that there are others, but I know more about him sooooo yeah), only the one from the DC comics version not the one from the Arrow show.**

 ***Yes, I kept Laurel Lance alive! I love her character too much to forget about her.**

 **~Killie159**


End file.
